ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
The story of the vampire queen/Chapter 16
chupata 16 help from hairy AN" Im sorri ffor the long wait in update nyway so hares a nu chapoter. its rly getin exitin now isnt it? i hop that dfamioen finds aryana son. by the way sumtimes her name will be speled lyk dat ok. :P Chpater 16 findisn hairy DAMIENS POV Damien and the rest of us all went to platorm 9 3/4 2 get on2 de hogwarts express. haggerd was dere. he sad "sorry muggles u cunt go on da trane or proffesor dumbledore will kick ur ass" he tried 2 mack us goo awah. i almost lost hope but then i relized dat5 i mam taanticrist so i cunt hav 2 lisen 2 wat ppl tell me bcoz i hav da powar. i suddanly said "hagerd i dunt thank u no who u r deelin with nd dan he sad "fuck off" i got rly angery than becaose my lov was been kinnaped. i sharted to use my dedly ninja powers on him until he was defarted. :P lol. suddanly, we all (me, eric, kyle, kenny, stan and cartman, gumped into the trane.) we runned up and down along da coriders 2 c wat was gong on. we ned 2 find hary potar vray sune. suddenly...................................... we fuckin found him. he was sittin with ale his pals. "Harry" sad Cartmam. "we are in dyre ned of ur herp" "wat do u fuckin ned me herp for/" hairi assed me. "my nam is damien thorn, i am 15 yars old i atand davidsun milatery acadeamy. my one true love, ariana seagull was recently kindpaned. we ned ur hlap 2 get her back becoz i lov her, also i need sum chicks 2 tell me how 2 make up for hwat i sad nd did 2 her. ok hairy?" "wait" said roon "do u meen dat we hav 2 leeve hogarts" "Look" said stan "we allo ned 2 work 2geder" "i think i am here" said herry's frend mort. (mort was in hogarts before his nam is tom riddle but he went back bcoz he is harry's bff ok?) "we need to agree ok well i will miss schuel but we can all sai dat we ar frends hare." "is any1 hare uber religisu" i ASKEd. "NO!" hermune roared. "ok bcoz i am the antichrist but dont warry becas all dat will hapoen is ull gto hell wen u dye" "ok bcoz we are good people who believe in helping others no matter who they are and where they come from we will help u gat ur girlfriend back i love u all" said mort kindly and he hagged me. sergent neff, who had cum in wit us but i forgot 2 menchon him, sorry sergent neff, xox huggles for u! said "we will hav 2 us al or powars" "but we dunt have any powars" sad Cartman. "no ur wrong cartman" said eric, "we hav da powar of frenship" "ur rite Eric" he agreid. (an? are eric and cartman 2 diffarent ppl can sum1 tall me plz} "ok!" we all shoted in unisone. "lets go!"""""""""""" Ariana's pov i lay curned up on the setee. edad came in and started 2 try 2 kiuss me. i was so scared. he thought he was gong 2 rape me but i knew tyht damien woud cum and save me nyway i cryed teers of sadniss and regret, only my love is keeping me strong, keep holding on when the angels are gon u will find the strength frum witin. "keep on bein me just gotta keep on me edward not gona hole me down u here me mark u fucker u not gonna kep me down im a sruvier not ogaana give up my life i'll mak it betar i hav de stregth. i hav da love i have da love i have da loove" i said ovar and ovar wile his lips pressed aganst myen so i cryed. i wunted 2 kep my lice all 4 Damien. "i am strong!!" edward shooted lewdly. Damien'S POV agan we all were in da tran. we got 2 hogwarts a berded man was dare. i was dumbledore. "hallo i mam dumbarlerdorer he said" "hi" i giggled. "omg ur lyk my heros" he said. "im so honored 2 hav u at gowarts" aspecaily u damien yigale satan peter robert evangeline celeste jakoob fredianus percival ahernalakardo thorn" i smelled in a happy and humble way. "thank u prefatter dumbledork" i said, "its a honor to let us shay in ur hose" "no bodar damien yigale satan peter robert evangeline celeste jakoob fredanius percival ahernalakardo thorn" he said. "yus" i said sexily we all bartered or eyealses at de sexy girls there. i cunt stop locking at dar pritty bodies oh i lov dam. wat wat i am thankin i love aryana she is de only girl for me? i am soryyyyyyyyyyyy! i am a bad person! cartman was shigging down on the hat. "ok i will fucking pot u in hufflepppppppppppppppfffff"! yelad dat dat. evay1 want 2 hafflepaff axe me i was in SLYTHERIN BECOZ I AM THE SANTA CHRIST AND DEREFORE AM EVIL BY DEFAULT OK I LOV U ALL! then i saw a visun of aryiana beng tortured by my cozin mark and kissed by edero cullen who i dont no but will as this story goes on. i screeemed. there was no time to lose. hap u nehoed/ Characters *Damien *Hagrid *Dumbledore *Eric/Cartman *Kyle *Stan *Kenny *Harry *Ron *Mort *Hermione *Neff *Ariana *Edward *Mark Notes Chapter 16